Pokemon Platinum 2
by Mauveskydiver55
Summary: This story takes place ten years after pokemon platinum and focuses on the player's nephew Mitch.
1. Chapter 1

RATED: k+

This story takes place around ten years after Pokémon platinum. Jay, after defeating Team Galactic and Cynthia, has traveled around the world gaining fame as the finest Pokémon trainer since Red disappeared. The story centers on his nephew Mitch and his journey to become the best Pokémon trainer. Mitch is from Hoenn and both of his parents tragically died 7 years ago. Jay took him to live with him in Sinnoh and has raised him as his son. The story begins in Twinleaf town where Mitch's adventure is about to begin.

The dusty and often used training ground had become the center of attention for the 50 or so guests at the party. Not because of any training going on however, but for a battle. "Go Feralgatr, use hydro pump" Jay shouted as the enormous water Pokémon ejected a blast of highly pressurized water its opponent.

"Dodge it blazieken". Shouted May from the other side of the ring. The powerful fire type Pokémon barely cleared the stream of water with a leap before coming to a rolling stop a few feet away. "Don't let up use sky uppercut" May shouted at the Pokémon as it speeds towards its opponent.

"Feralgatr use superpower" Jay commanded as Blacken closed to attack. Suddenly Feralgatr caught blazieken leg as it was coming up for the blow and hurled it into the ground. "Now, Hydro Pump while you have it pinned" Jay ordered. The blast pounded the other Pokémon and a few seconds later the line judge made the easy call.

"Blazieken is unable to battle. Jay is declared the winner!" Jay recalled his Pokémon with a quick word of gratitude towards it and shook hands with May.

"You've gotten better." He commented to May

"Thanks" She replied. May walked into the crowd talking with the mixed group of people from every region in the world. Jay walked to the corner podium set up to direct the event and called out to everyone.

"Thank you all for coming to my nephew's 10th birthday." He shouted. "I deeply appreciate all the friends and family that made it here from as far as Kanto and Nova for coming. That was the last of the events for the evening but feel free to enjoy the company for as long as you want." Jay stepped down from the podium and walked over to where a young boy with black hair and sharp green eyes stood talking to several friends. Jay waited until they had finished talking and left before he went to sit down by his nephew. "How's it going"? Jay asked.

"Feraligtr's hydro pump was slow and that let blazikien get away from the first blast" Mitch stated, his eyes focusing on the ring. "You may want to work on that just a little."

"I mean the party' Jay asked, his stomach knotting a little. One of his biggest concerns for Mitch was that by being brought up on the road watching Pokémon battles would make him unable to enjoy anything else.

"Oh that." Mitch returned a smile blooming on his face. "It's been a ton of fun." He said. "Although I'm a little more excited for what happens afterward. Jay smiled at the thought. He had promised Mitch that his birthday present this year would be his first Pokémon. Jay had let him use his for practice over the years but had never given him his own. By the time the last of the guests had left the moon had risen on the horizon. Finally Jay stood up and escorted Mitch inside. After entering the large house Jay took his nephew down a flight of stairs and into his storeroom of Pokémon. Jay heard Mitch exhale sharply at the sight of maybe a hundred or more poke balls neatly arranged on shelves. 'Which one should I pick" Mitch asked.

"That's your choice" Jay stated. Mitch wandered the hall few a few moments before coming back to Jay.

"Can I go outside for some fresh air to decide?" Mitch questioned.

"That's fine" Jay replied." I will be waiting right here".


	2. Chapter 2

Mitch pulled his jacket a little closer together as a burst of wind whistled through the dark trees of the forest. Nearby he could hear the gentle lapping of waves on the Lake Verity. "Uncle Jay would kill me if he knew I was right by the lake at night."He thought. There were wild Pokémon everywhere and without one of his own he was vulnerable. But this had been his favorite place to think ever since he had come to live with his uncle. Maybe it was because it reminded him of Hoenn's many oceans. He found a comfortable place to sit and did so. "Which one should I pick?" He thought. "Uncle Jay always said that your first Pokémon is your best so chose wisely. What about Turtwig? That was his first one. No, I want to be original." He thought.

All these thoughts were racing through his mind when suddenly he heard a faint cry. At first it was so faint that Mitch thought he imagined it, until he heard it again."Hello?" He questioned the night. "Anyone there?" He heard rustling in the leaves ahead of him followed by another cry. "What if that's another kid lost out here?" He thought. Finally a moment later he walked into the woods. It took him several minutes of following the cry before it stopped. He stood still for a second, trying to pick the sound up again. Suddenly out of the bushes came a terrified little Pokémon. He hadn't ever seen one of these before. It was a short blue little thing standing on two legs with a strange black strip around its eyes. The terror in its eyes stopped Mitch cold for a second. "It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you." He stated leaning over and stretching out his hand. The little Pokémon cried out in terror and back away collapsing as it did. Mitch then noticed how bad of shape it was in. It had obviously been badly beaten and bruised with a small tuft of hair behind its right ear stuck together by dried blood where a cut had been. It was also skinny and much underfed."Well, Mitch thought, digging into his small bag. I can solve one of those problems." He dug a few small chocolate bars out of his pocket and broke a piece off of one. He decided against handing it to the little thing and simply laid it on the ground next to the Pokémon. It stood up and after a moment or two walked over to it and, with some hesitation, took a bite out of it. Mitch continued to break of small pieces and feeding to the starving Pokémon, eventually getting it to take food out of his hand. It sat down next to him and then looked up into his eyes curiously. Suddenly another Pokémon leapt out of the bushes with a far less kind look about him. He knew this one, as it was command around here. It was a Golduck, and by the look of his claws he could guess what its intentions where. "You're not going to hurt this Pokémon anymore." He shouted at the enraged Pokémon. Suddenly the enraged Golduck spotted his prey and charged at it. Mitch leapt in the way and without even thinking about it, covered the little Pokémon with his body. Golducks claws sank into his back and sharp pain exploded all over his body. The Golduck grabbed Mitch's shoulder and hurled him the trees. But Mitch didn't let that beat him. With his back screaming in pain he grabbed a rock and hurled it at the Golduck. That got the it really mad. The Pokémon whirled on him and charged at him.

"Rio!" The little Pokémon weakly shouted at the Gluck. Suddenly its Palm begins to glow and then a burst of energy shot out at the Golduck blasted it away. The Golduck decided it had had enough and ran off into the woods. Riolu slowly sank to its knees. Mitch groaned a little as he stood up and walked over to Riolu. He took of what was left of his jacket and slowly wrapped Riolu in it. "There you go." He said assumingly. He set Riolu don in the cover of some tress and walked a few feet into the woods to get some fire wood. Within a few minutes he had a small blaze going and then drifted off to sleep. When Mitch awoke a few hours later a he was at first surprised by the presence of a familiar Mightyena standing guard beside the fire. However that surprise soon wore off when he saw his Uncle Jay sitting next to the fire.

"Well that was stupid." Jay calmly asserted. "Brave too." He added a smile blooming on the hard features of his face. "That was something any good Pokémon trainer would have done."

"So you're not mad?" Mitch questioned.

"Oh I'm mad that you disobeyed me by going into the woods alone. But, I'm proud that you did the right thing."

"So I think I made my choice, if he is willing of course." Mitch stated motioning to the Riolu.

"Good choice." Jay replied.


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next few weeks Riolu recovered nicely. He loved to play with the other Pokemon that Jay kept around his house. Mitch and Riolu grew very close over the few weeks as well. Both enjoyed walking along the small beach south of twinleaf town just looking at the scenery. Mitch however, knew that his journey had to start soon. One cold January day Mitch went out for a walk with Riolu. After a few minutes of walking they both sat down on the sandy shore. "It's beutiful today." Said Mitch. He didn't know how to start what he knew he had to say." I have a dream." He stated " I want to become a great Pokemon trainer just like my uncle Jay. I wan to help pokemon get to their full potential, and in the porcess get to mine as well." Riolu looked up at him, an unreadable expression on his face. "That means that I will have to leave Twinleaf town and travel all over Sinnoh fighting the best trainers in the region. I know you like it here and you will still be my best friend even if you don't want to come. But, if you come I'll need all the help I can get and that means battling. I don't expect you to. You have done more than your share of battling so I can't ask you to do aymore. I would never ask you to battle like you battled before. I don't want you to fight to survive, but I want you to fight so you can be the best you you can be." Riolu look up at him after he had finished speaking and got in a fighting stance, not with fear in his eyes, but fire. "Thanks Riolu." Mitch said and hugged the little Pokemon.

After a few more minutes he and Riolu went back to the house where he was suprised to find Jay packing."Where are you going?" Mitch asked. "I thought we weren't leaving fro a few more days."

"I'm sorry but something has come up. An old friend of mine is sick in Hoenn and needs me to come and help him out until he feels better." He said pulling his favorting dark grey jacket over his shoulders. He then went into the other room and quickly activated the pc and withdrew six pokemon." I can still take you up to Jublife before I have to head west to Hoenn." He dug out a few potions and revives and shoved them in his already bulging pack. Mitch sighed a little."I know you wanted me to come with you on your journey but this is just more important right now okay."

"I know." Mitch said. " A few hours later Jay and Mitch climbed on top of a Pidgeot and took off. not much was said on the two hour flight with the wind whipping their faces in the dark. Finally around 10:00 Jay set down and Mitch climbed off.

"Good luck." Jay stated and brought the Pokemonback into the air.

"You too." Mitch replied.


	4. Chapter 4

Mitch and Riolu walked down the well lit streets of Jublife City marvouling at the enourmous buildings. "Well Riolu we had better had over to check into the Pokemon cen..". The sentence was cut off by a cry for help in the alley he had just passed. He turned around and walked back to the alley only to come face to face with a young man wearing strange white clothes and blue hair. In the alley behind him was a young woman in a pink skirt with a Piplup clutching tighly to a pokedex. "Hey what are you doing?"

"None of your business kid. Now get out of here." The man in front of him said hooking his thumb down the street for emphasis. The woman looked nervously at the other man that had a pokeball in his hand and looked ready to take her pokedex by force.

"I don't think so." Mitch said

"Oh ya!" The man said "Go Stunky!" The ugly pokemon came out of his pokeball and stood ready for orders.

"Go Riolu use quick attack." Mitch said. But Riolu didn't move. He had a look of terror on his face and stood frozen as if under spell. "Imagine it's just like practice Riolu!" Mitch said and gave him a thumbs up. Riolu stood for a second more and it looked like he would remain unmoving. But suddenly Riolu flew foward like a lightning bolt smashing the the skunky into the alley wall knocking it out cold.

"Hey you'll be sorry for messing with Team Galactic" The other man said and threw out his own pokeball. "Use faint attack glameow!" he shouted throwing the pokemon out. TheGlameow shot out of its pokeball but Riolu was faster. He flipped over the chrage with ease.

"Now Riolu Force Palm." Mitch said. Riolu whirled around and fired a blast of pure energy from his hands. The blast launched the Glameow into the alley wall alongside the skunky and knocked it out cold.

"Lets Get out of here!" One of the men said. Both of them took off down the alley and disappeared behind the corner.

"Thanks." The young woman said. "Without your help They may have taken my pokedex."

"Thank Riolu, he was the one that did the fighting."

"Thanks to both of you." The woman said. " Oh maybe I should introduce myself. My name is Dawn. I'm an assistant to Professer Rowan. Well I guess am not technically an asssitant. He wants me to take over the Pokemon lab he runs in Sandgem town, but I just don't feel Ready yet."

"I'm Mitchell, but you can just call me Mitch." Mitch returned taking of his red trainers cap to reveal his messy brown hair.

"Nice to meet you." Dawn replied her black hair and diamond eyes dazzling Mitch for a second. The least I can do for you is take you out to dinner at a diner where my friends and I where eating."

"How about it Riolu?" Mitch asked. Riolu still didn't like other people, but he seemed fairly comfortable around Dawn. Riolu smiled and gave a quick"Rio!"

"I guess that settles it." MItch returned.

A few minutes later the where greeted by the warm smells of a large diner. Dawn led them to a table where a boy a few years older than Mitch and a dark skinned tough looking trainer sat at a table along with a Pikachu. "Where were you Dawn?" The dark skinned man asked.

"Almost in deep trouble." Dawn replied. "But Mitch saved me."

"Thanks Mitch." The man said. "My name is Brock. I used to be the gym leader for Pewter city in Kanto."

"And I'm Ash From Pallet Town." The Boy said.

"Nice to meet you both." Mitch returned. "I think I've heard of you before Ash. Haven't you praticipated in the Indigo,Johto, and Kanto League?"

"Ya but i haven't won one yet. I wanna become a pokemon master someday." Ash said. " how about you?"

"Same here. I'm heading to Oreburogh City to take on the gym leader there, but me and Riolu still need some training. Any ideas where I could do that?" Mitch questioned

"The Pokemon school here in Jublife city is hosting a Pokemon tournament." Brock said." Most of them don't have their first badge yet so it would be a perfect place for you and Riolu to practice."

"Thanks!" Mitch replied. After a good meal Mitch said goodnight to Dawn,Brock, and Ash. The trainers school was nxt to the Pokemon center so it would be easy to sign up for the tournament on the way. He was relieved to see that the school was still open as he walked inside. The place was huge with a large classroom on one side and three large dirt battlegrounds viewable through a glass window next to the classroom. The board was covered in all sorts of interesting facts and information about Pokemon. Mitch walked up to a small desk under the board where a middle aged woman sat busilly sawing logs. Mitch coughed and the woodworing promptly ceased.

"Welcome to the Jublife Trainers School." The woman said a little sheepishly. "How can I help you this evening.

"Can I still sign up for the trainers tournement?"

"Of Course!" The woman said. "The tournement isn't till the day after tomorrow." after a minute or two of Mitch answering questions the woman handed him a card with the number 55 on the front and a string looped around it so it could be used as a necklace. "Please wear this when you come to the tournament." The woman said.

"Thanks." Mitch said as he walked out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Over the next day Mitch and Riolu practiced hard. Mitch noticed that Riolu's personality was starting to change. During Riolu's stint with his first trainer it seemed that is was never about making Riolu better, but about winning. MItch on the other hand taught Riolu that he just wanted him to be the best he could be. Riolu latched on to this idea and ran away with it. He quickly began to enjoy the training much more and liked the thought of putting his skill up against another Pokemon. when the tournament started Mitch and Riolu where ready. There where 64 trainers in the tournament and sixrounds. The winner of the tournament would win some sort of undelcared prize. For the first round Mitch was stacked up against a young trainer named Bill. "Go Geodude!" Bill said sending his Pokemon into the ring.

"All yours Riolu!" Mitch said. Riolu looked ready and determined.

"Use rock throw geodude!" BIll Shouted. Immeditaly rocks of all shapes and sizes begin flying in Riolus direction. Despite the fact that Riolu taller and more muscular for one of it's kind and lacked some of their inherit speed, he made up for it in his strength.

"Break through the boulders and use Forec Palm!" Mitch said Riolu immediatly chraged bashing boulders that came his direction with powerful and accuarte punches. suddenly Riolu slammed a boulder into the ground and used the momentum to get airborne. Suddenly Geodude was trapped with nowhere to go and Riolu's Force Palm hammered the pokemon into the ground.

"Geodude is unable to battle. Mitch and Riolu are the winners!" The Judge declared

"Alright, good job buddy!" Mitch shouted as he ran over and gave Riolu a high-five." Thats the first win of a lot." The next three rounds went by easy with two one-hit knockouts and one battle that lasted a little longer. However, in the semi-finals the battle he and Riolu fought was tough. There oppenant was a schoolboy named Danny and his bronzor. Every time Riolu tried to get close bronzor used reflect to stop the hail of punches and kicks only to then hammer Riolu with a hidden Power. "Don't give up Riolu! When the pressure is on we just get better right?!" Mitch shouted. Riolu struggled to rise up for a second but then got up and with a wink to Mitch he set himself up to go again."Think, Mitch, think." MItch thought. He had to find a way around that reflect. "Over? No, nothing to get the height to get over it. Around it? No, he couldn't get around ahead of the relfect. Going through it won't work". Suddenly Mitch had an idea. "Riolu get in close and use force palm!" riolu looked at him doubtfully. "You just have to trust me!" Riolu stood for a second more before charging in for an attack. Riolu couldn't get hit with another of those blasts or it would be game over. Mitch mentally waited until riolu was right next to the reflect. "Now Riolu slide." Riolu did a perfect baseball slide as he passed under the relfect and following hidden power blast. The shocked danny watched as Riolu fired an enourmous blast of energy through his palms that sent bronzor rocketing through the air and onto the ground out cold.

"Bronzor is unable to battle. Mich and Riolu will now face Joseph and Golduck in the finals!" The Judge declared. Something clicked in Mitch's brain that he couldn't put a finger on when he the doors at the other end of the field opened and another trainer maybe a year older than him walked through the doors. Joseph was a little taller than Mitch and had spiky blonde hair with a red dyed tinge. Suddenly to Mitch's shock he looked down at Riolu. Riolu was as unmoving as a statue a look of horror on his face the only sound coming from his lips was a weak wimpering.

"That Riolu is mine." Joseph said. "Hand him over."


	6. Chapter 6

It was true. Or Mitch could guess it was true. If the all to familar Golduck didn't confirm it then Riolu's reaction did. Riolu stood stiff as a statue hiding behind Mitches leg. He refused to look up at Mitch or at his former trainer."You heard me." Joseph pressed. "Is that Riolu mine or isn't it?"

"Ya it's yours." MItch said." But you abanded him and tried to hurt him."

"How I train my Pokemon is my descion and no one elses." Joseph replied. "So are you gonna hand him over or am I gonna have to take him?"

"I think that you fofeited your right to have Riolu as your Pokemon when you abanded him." Said a gruff voice from the stands. The man who said it was in his mid 50s with dark brown hair and a weather stained traveling cloak. His dirty white t-shirt could barley contain the powerful muscles bulging out from behind it. A shovel hung on his back with a loose strap wrapped around it. "I think you should learn to treat your partners better so they don't all leave you."

"Who are you to say what's mine and what's not?" Joseph demanded.

"Oh I'm sorry I failed to introduce myself. I'm Byron the former gym leader of the Canalave and Orebough gym and a man that still is very close to the Sinnoh Leauge and could make sure that you never get the chance to compete in it or any other Pokemon Leauge."

"And what proof do you have other than the word of a wandering trainer?"

"Ours!" Came a trio of voices from up in the stands. Ash Dawn and Brock all dropped down onto the battlefield beside Byron.

"Mitch told us his story before he even met you." Dawn said.

"I suggest that you take the fact I don't have you thrown out of this tournament i blessing." Byron said. "If I ever hear that you trouble Mitch or his Pokemon again I won't be so kind."

"Fine!" Joseph sai and stormed out of the room.

"Thanks." Mitch said. "without you guys I couldn't think about what might have happened."

"Don't mention it!" Byron said flashing Mitch a warm grin." Don't worry about it. Just make sure you take better care of Riolu than his former owner did."

"I will sir." Mitch returned. Riolu was still pretty shaken up and the final wasn't until the next day so Mitch took him back to the Pokemon center. After giving Riolu a good rest he sat dow next to the Pokemon. Riolu was looking out of a window in their room distantly. "You know when I was in Kindergarten there was a kid alot bigger than everyone else in my class. He would always pick on me and call me mean names. Every day I would come home and cry. Finally my Uncle found out about it and instead of trying to solve it for me he told me something."

"If you don't face him now you will always be afraid of him and every other fear you have. But if you face your fears nothing can stop you."

" So the next time he called me mean names I told him to stop. He beat me up but he never picked on me again and no other bully did either. They knew I wasn't afraid of them. Now I'm not saying what I went through was anything like what you did. You don't have to face him and you don't have to win. But if you don't face your faces they will control you the rest of your life. And that is just letting him win the biggest battle of all." Riolu looked up at him thoughtfully for a second and then gave him a big hug. " I love you to bud." Mitch Replied and hugged him back. Riolu looked up at him and gave him a quick wink. He would be ready for tommorow that was for sure.

The next day Mitch and Riolu walked into the school and where ready for a battle. Joseph stood on the other side of the ring, a smug look on his face. "So you decided to show up and lose to me huh?"

"We decided to show up and face our fears." Mitch countered. The answer seemed to unerve Joseph a bit. Mitch looked up into the crowd and was suprised to not only see Byron, But Dawn, Brock and Ash as well. He gave Ash a thumbs up and Ash returned the signal. He was ready to go and so was Riolu.

"The final match of the Jublife Pokemon School Tournement will be Mitch of Pacficlog Town versus Joseph of Sunnyshore City. Each Trainer will be allowed to use one Pokemon. When that one Pokemon is unable to battle the other trainer will be declared the victor." The Judge announced. And with that the Match began.

"Let's roll Riolu!" Mitch shouted as Riolu stepped foward and assumed his oppening stance.

"Prepare for battle Golduck." Jospeh said as he sent out his Pokemon. Riolu stood determined and ready to fight his former nemsis.

"Use quick attack Riolu!" Mitch ordered. Riolu shot off toward Golduck Hammering him with a powerful attack followed by a flurry of small force palms just as he and Mitch had practiced.

"Use fury Swipes Golduck!" Joseph returned. Gold duck launched foward slashing Riolu with dozens of powerful strikes, but Riolu masterfully dodging most of the swipes while countering the few that he missed with a series of blocks with his wrists.

"Now use Force Palm while he's close Riolu!" Mitch commanded. Riolu caught a blow and swiftly brought his palm up to Golducks chin firing a blast of pure energy. THe Blast sent Golduck into the air but didn't seem to hurt him alot.

"Use water gun Golduck." Joseph commanded. The blast caught Riolu full in the chest flattening him and sending him spiraling backwards.

"Hang in there Riolu and use quick attack to get close!" Riolu struggled for a second but stood up and charged foward. Golduck wasn't Ready for the blow and it sent him sailing into the wall next to Joseph.

"Hurry up and get up!" Joseph demanded." Use Fury swipes again!" Golduck shook of the blow and came flying into Riolu. This time Riolu couldn't block the sudden onslaught and was forced backward.

"Jump to get out of the way Riolu." Mitch urged. Riolu jumped to the left and landed hard on it's shoulder and rolled. He still had fire in his eyes but he just wasn't strong enough to beat Golduck in a slugmatch. "What should I do?" Mitch said to himself. "If Riolu can't win in a regular way how could he win? Riolu couldn't take another battering like he just had." Suddenly Mitch had an Idea."Riolu do you trust me?" Riolu looked over to him and nodded with a quizical look on his face. "Then let Golduck hit you." Riolu looked dumbfounded for a second but then suddenly relized what Mitch was trying to do. He braced himself and looked Golduck in the eyes.

"This will be easy then." Joseph said smugly."Use furry swipes to finish him off Golduck!" Golduck charged foward. Mitch waited until golduck was about to strike.

"Now Riolu use counter!" Riolu suddenly dissapered and then reappered behind Golduck with a massive punch that sent Golduck flyinginto the ceiling before crashing back down out cold.

"Golduck is unable to battle. Mitch and Riolu are the winners!"


End file.
